1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning system for use in treatment of excess paint generated from a large painted object such as an aeroplane, and more particularly to a system of the above type including a collecting gutter for collecting cleaning liquid containing paint sludge of excess paint to be eliminated, the gutter being installed in a floor surface of a painting work area.
2. Descriptionof the Related Art
With the above-described cleaning system for use in treatment of excess paint, the system is generally accompanied by a sludge separating device for separating sludge from the sludge-containing cleaning liquid collected at the collecting gutter installed in a floor face of a painting work area. Conventionally, this sludge separating device is installed at a sited specially reserved for this device and outside the system area.
Needless to say, this is not convenient in terms of economy of system installing space.
In particular, where the system is used for treatment of excess paint generated from painting operation of such a large object as an aeroplane, a great amount of cleaning liquid is used. Therefore, for treating such great amount of liquid, the sludge separating device tends to be physically large, thus presenting even more serious problem of device installing space.
Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved, i.e. more compact cleaning system for use in treatment of excess paint through rationalization of a sludge separating section of the system used for separating excess paint sludge from cleaning liquid.